A Punishment Everlasting
by 0idontknow0
Summary: The night Draco was turned into a Werewolf.


**Title**: A Punishment Everlasting  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters: **Draco, Fernir, Narcissa  
**Word Count:** ~700  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary: **The night Draco was turned into a Werewolf  
**A/N:** I suppose this is a prequel to _Harry Potter and the Werewolf Consultant_

* * *

"Draco," Narcissa calls, her voice quiet and cracking.

He looks up from pushing his food around on his plate and his hand clenches around his fork when he sees the crestfallen expression on her face. His heart begins to race and he has to take a breath before he speaks. "What's happened, Mother?" he asks.

Narcissa closes her eyes briefly. "The Dark Lord summons you," she says. "He's... dissatisfied with your execution of your tasks. He..." Narcissa glances behind her and walks briskly over to him then clasps his hand. "If I could take your place I would, Draco. You're... you're going to be sent to Fernir as punishment."

He tenses and sets his fork down, his dinner still mostly on the plate. "Am I to be... devoured?" he asks.

His mother glances behind her before touching his cheek and shaking her head slowly. "Fernir has always... had a liking towards you. If anything he's going to want to hunt you. I don't know if he'll stop there."

At the thought of that Draco has to take a few breaths to calm himself. His hands tremble and his palms sweat but he rises from his seat and squeezes his mother's hand reassuringly. "I'll make it out it alive," he promises, though he doubts he can keep it. He _will_ try though. She smiles sadly at him and gives a slight nod. "Where is Father?"

"I would rather you not tell him that I've told you," she says, letting him go and smoothing his clothes, "but he's in the bathroom. He... can't quite stomach the thought."

He nods and Narcissa lets out a breath before stepping out of his way. Draco cannot help himself, he leans in and kisses her cheek gently, quickly, before he leaves the room and makes his way to the Dark Lord.

After having to listening to a diatribe about his being unable to kill Dumbledore, Fernir pacing impatiently behind the Dark Lord all the while, Draco is finally handed over to the werewolf. Fernir grins at him with a gleeful glint in his eyes. The Dark Lord barely moves a finger and the doors to the grounds open with a suddenness that makes Draco flinch. The air that comes in is cold and damp. The sun is setting and Draco knows that tonight is a full moon.

Fernir walks up to Draco, thanking the Dark Lord as he does, and looks him over. The werewolf circles him and sniffs at him. Draco has to close his eyes and force himself to suppress his shudders. The werewolf touches him and he starts, barely managing to keep silent as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. Fernir chuckles and slips a hand into Draco's trouser pocket and relieves him of his wand as he leans in close, his rancid breath hot in Draco's ear.

"Run," Fenrir breathes.

And he does.

oOo

When Draco wakes up he finds that he is in _pain_. He tries move but his muscles do not seem to respond. He panics and fear shoots through him before he is gasping for air and glancing around frantically. He is in a room of some sort.

He is in his room.

_He is running._

_Draco's running as fast as his legs will allow but he knows it's not fast enough. He runs into the forest that spans part of the grounds and then he dodges trees, ducks under branches and leaps over roots._

_The sun sets._

_Night falls._

_He hears a long howl._

Draco is alive.

He is _alive_. He is still shaking with fear but he realizes that he survived the hunt and that is enough to allow him to breathe somewhat comfortably, to get air back into his lungs.

His breath catches when he realizes that it is more likely that the Dark Lord had him healed on purpose. Death would have been too simple a punishment.

_He cries out in pain as he is flung against a tree. Fernir snarls and snaps and Draco blocks himself with his arms. He screams as teeth sink into his forearm but he remembers the sharp rock in one of his hands and he swings at Fernir _hard _with his free hand_ _and is released. He wastes no time in seeing how much damage he has, or has not, dealt. He runs, getting clawed as he as escapes from Fernir._

Salazaar, he has been bitten. Fernir _bit_ him and clawed at him and- What is going to happen to him now? Is he going to turn at the full moon? Will he hunt and prey on anyone and anything in his path? Does he have to join the pack? Draco has no idea how humans react to injuries sustained from an unchanged werewolf.

He panics anew.

_He is barely breathing. His body hurts. He is bleeding. He is cold. Draco is barely keeping on his feet and only manages it because Fernir is pinning him to a tree. Night has settled and Fernir is fully transformed now. The werewolf drags a paw across Draco's chest and licks at it. He is too weak to do anything more than whimper and is throat is already raw from screaming anyway. He tries to ignore the way Fernir inhales him and the way he is snarling at him, opening his jaws to-_

_There is a crack and he just barely hears a house elf summon Fernir to the Manor. There is a new mission for the werewolf, an important one. Fernir growls and pushes off of Draco. The werewolf runs off in the direction of the Manor and Draco is left to collapse in the dirt._

_The hunt is over._

Draco is shaking now.

There is no doubt about it. At the next full moon he _will_ change.


End file.
